


We Are Young

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Kurt, Trans Kurt Hummel, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gay bar probably isn't the best place for his friends to meet Blaine for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Pubs/bars  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is the point where the canon timeline ends and a wonky timeline starts.

When Kurt’s friends meet Blaine, it’s maybe not at the best time.

Kurt hermetically seals the lovebubble that becomes their loft and therefore seals in Mercedes and himself – and then Santana when she gets home – in preparation for Rachel’s opening night – though not sealed enough to prevent Sue from showing up, but it is nice to see Mr. Scheu. In the end, surprise of all surprises, Santana is the one to convince Rachel to get out of bed and get going, but, frankly, as long as it happens, Kurt doesn’t care who does it. Kurt cares that it goes off without a hitch, so much so that they can even celebrate with champagne. Problems solved.

Except, Rachel wants to party with the group – as small as it is – and Kurt has no idea where they should go.

So he calls Blaine.

If their first date is anything to go by, Blaine knows far more hotspots than Kurt does, which overrides Kurt’s nervousness about potentially inviting Blaine to meet Rachel when she’s at her most diva. But, that diva is also exactly why Kurt decides to take that plunge. He can’t afford to risk Rachel having another breakdown today, whether as a diva or from insecurity. Rachel has just had a great success and he would like to keep spirits high.

That’s how he, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Blaine, and Sam end up at a gay bar together.

They meet Blaine and Sam inside and Kurt isn’t sure how exactly to react. He wants to kiss Blaine, who is dressed like usual Blaine but also perfectly for the gay bar scene – or at least hold his hand. Ever since they kissed outside his apartment, PDA hasn’t seemed so terrifying. They didn’t get heckled or beat up. They kissed and no one shoved him into a locker. Now, Kurt wants to do it some more. But Kurt figures he should make introductions before he jumps a guy his friends think is an acquaintance at best. Therefore, he politely introduces each of his friends to Blaine and introduces himself to Sam.

“Congratulations on opening night,” Blaine says politely – or yells really with the pounding music.

“Thank you,” Rachel preens.

Blaine then turns back to Kurt and winks.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Blaine suggests.

“I don’t know. Are you 21?”

“No,” Blaine admits. “But a guy at my high school was pretty liberal with fake I.D.s.”

“ _Blaine Anderson_ , who knew there was such a rule breaker hidden behind that proper veneer,” Kurt shouts, jokingly aghast. "What will the grandmas think?"

“Ugh, enough, Baby Teeth,” Santana grumbles. “Just let Homo Wall Street buy you a drink.”

“Fine. Thank you, _Blaine_ ,” he says pointedly.

“ _Thank God_ ,” Santana groans. “Maybe you’ll get some for once and you won’t be so uptight all the time,” to which Kurt only blushes and avoids eye contact at all costs.

While Blaine talks to the bartender and waits for Kurt’s drink, their friends disperse a little and Sam is the only one sticking around to hang out with them.

“So you’re the guy,” Sam says.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Kurt responds.

“You guess? Isn’t that something you’d know?”

“We’ve only been on one date,” Kurt explains.

“You didn’t have a good time?” Sam questions.

“I did,” Kurt agrees guardedly.

“Seems like you’re the guy then.”

Blaine walks back over with two drinks and hands one to Kurt. He has no idea what’s in it and he wouldn’t drink it if it hadn’t been Blaine to give it to him with all of his friends around, but when he does drink it, he is glad that it doesn’t taste like gasoline the way Rachel’s limoncello did. He watches Blaine knock his back fairly quickly before he touches Kurt’s arm gently.

“Would you join me for a dance?” Blaine invites.

“No. Thank you. I think I’m going to finish my drink first,” Kurt replies.

Blaine looks disappointed, but Sam pats him on the back and they’re off to the dance floor.

So, as much as Kurt started this adventure wanting to kiss Blaine senseless, he spends far too much time sitting down, watching…and drinking. Mercedes has been trying and failing to coax him into dancing, but, honestly, he doesn’t really know how to act here. He may have gone on a date and started kissing a boy, but he’s still basically a baby penguin. He knows how to move his hips and dance on his own, but he’s never danced with someone else. Everyone else around him seems so carefree and like they know exactly what they are doing and he doesn’t’ want to make a fool of himself. He’d rather resign himself to just watching.

He watches Blaine, who is approaching pretty sauced himself, dance with Sam - an interesting juxtaposition of baby steps and hip tips versus near continuous body rolls - and then watches him move on to dance by himself when Sam leaves him for Mercedes, which is a couple Kurt could support since they look like they’re having fun and, from what Blaine has told him, Sam doesn’t seem like a total douche. Mercedes is also relatively at ease dancing with Sam, even though they spend more time goofing around then actually club dancing and Kurt realizes that he should just get out there and risk making a fool of himself so he can dance a little with Blaine.

It isn’t until _Pumpin Blood_ comes on that he’s drunk enough to actually do it, though he would be lying if he doesn’t admit that Blaine aggressively loosening his bowtie isn’t a big factor. Of course, it’s not exactly the typical grinding song, but it’s for the best anyway. He still hasn’t told his friends exactly how well he knows Blaine. He expects one of them to ask and insist on an answer once they get drunk enough, which is easily done with people falling over themselves to buy Rachel drinks and girls winking at Santana seemingly whenever she makes eye contact. It’s a matter of time and the polite thing would be to wait for that time, answer those questions and _then_ press himself against the beautiful boy, but now it’s his time to join in and he’s going to take that opportunity.

Kurt feels silly for giggling so much when Blaine takes his hand to pull him in and then giggles some more as he joins into the dance – it’s not exactly masculine, but then Blaine intentionally lightly bumps against him and he focuses less on the giggles and more on Blaine. Despite the amount of alcohol that is no doubt coursing through his veins, Blaine isn’t much different now from when Kurt first saw him. He’s just as intense and absorbed. His moves are a little more awkward, but he still hits his mark with the beats.

Kurt is starting to feel the beat too. After all, it’s his second nature to join in on group numbers. Dancing as back up to Rachel is what he knows best. Now, he has Blaine beside him and this – although probably not the exact situation Blaine is familiar with – is what Blaine knows best too. Blaine was probably the front guy in his glee club. He has that kind of talent. But Blaine is used to being immersed in song and dance.

It feels like Blaine is everywhere, all around him, always in motion. They stay side-by-side until Blaine moves to go on the podium only to jump off again. It looks like so much fun that Kurt decides the clime to the podium too. He does something a little different but he feels the rush of being momentarily the center of attention. Blaine laughs in joy and pulls him to sit on a couch, where Kurt ends up on his lap.

Kurt is feeling bold so he does what he’s been wanting to do all night. He put a hand on Blaine’s chest and leans in. The kiss is sloppier and pretty brief, given that the slowing of the beat is over quickly, but it releases some tension in the knot that’s been in his stomach. Then, when the time comes, he jumps back up, Blaine’s hand in his, to rejoin the dance. The rest of which is sort of a blur with some more podium performances on their part. With the fade of the music and the conclusion of clapping, Kurt’s hand finds Blaine’s again and he slides close against Blaine’s body. They have matching grins – at least until Blaine seals his mouth against Kurt’s.

They forget where they are and whom they are with. They just remember the pounding of the bass felt through their bodies, the rush of dancing, and the heat of their bodies against each other. Their kiss now reminds Kurt of their first kiss and he wonders how long that will last and when kisses will drift into the area of comfort instead of electricity. 

Santana declaring “wanky” is what eventually breaks them apart and he and Blaine have a brief moment of peace before Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes start in on the questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on my personal knowledge of what a transmasculine person’s life might look like, which is to say that not all trans men are like this and not all of them make the same decisions. Also, I chose Kurt, not because I don’t think Blaine can be believed as a transmasculine person, but because I wanted to pay particular attention to what it means to be transmasculine while being effeminate. Thanks!


End file.
